Serge
Serge is the janitor at the fire temple in Ottawa and is a regular practissioner in the cult. His passion is cleaning which explains why he always wear 'I love Junk' shirts and sports a Mr. Clean 'bald' hairstyle. He is also very intelligent and conducts his own experiements with cleaning products as he has a wide arrangement of chemistry tools. Unlike Dwezel, he is not a sexual recluse and is modest in his appearance and character. This also makes him the only normal member in the fire temple in Ottawa and therefore, he acts as a moderator in certain events. He also acts as a foil and a deux ex machina. His girlfriend since 2008 is Destiny. Biography Serge was born in hip Montreal on October 24th, 1975. Since he was young, Serge was a cool person, but not overly so as to annoy other people. This ensured his continuous popularity throughout school, even when he developped a passion for cleaning at the age of 8. This passion was so deep that he shaved his head at the age of 12 in order to look like his idol, Mr. Clean. During High School, the bald hairstyle made him somewhat of an exotic catch amongst woman and, thus, his woman charmer personality emerged from those times. He proceeded to study chemistry after High School at the local college, but his real passion was cleaning and he became a janitor for various schools. He would continue happily working that way until a general strike was held by the members of janitorial council for the school board in 1997. In order to cover the cost of high quality cleaning care with less cost, the school board fired Serge. He would spend the next few weeks casually looking for a job until he ran into a fire cult Acolyte in downtown Montreal. This acolyte was Dwezel, who recently lost his fire powers. Dwezel took Serge under his wing and he decided to convert his faith to the fire cult because of their belief in 'cleansing through fire' and having access to a large chemistry lab (Dwezel was trying to get his powers back) and being allowed to clean the temple. Serge was kept as Dwezel's servant because he made up a story that technically made Serge indetted to him. However, temple officials lost their patience with Dwezel and after New Year's eve in 1999, he was transferred to the relatively dead fire temple in Ottawa after Master Bain died in 1999. Serge accompanied him in this move and acted as official janitor at the facility. He would leave a sedated lifestyle for the next few years, occasionally acting as Vincent's and Simon's science, math and art tutor, having lost his room to Simon, taking up drumming duties many times before Sweet 16 officially formed and dating Destiny. Dwezel was apparently insulted that Serge brought a 'black woman' on temple grounds, although it was later revealed that he was jealous because he had no girl friend, especially "one as hot as Destiny". She would later be nicknamed Black Ice. Category:Character Category:Characters